


Birthday Surprise

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Series: Adoption verse [3]
Category: Power Rangers (2017), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: Trini gets the biggest surprise of her life courtesy of her ever loving girlfriend.





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [movingforthesakeofmotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/movingforthesakeofmotion/gifts).



> This is something I've been wanting to post for a while, it's inspired by a certain scene from the show Ally Macbeal, which had Robert Downey Jr. and Sting performing every breath you take, please enjoy.

**Birthday surprise**

It was Trini’s birthday, and she hasn’t seen her girlfriend Kimberly all day, the party was being held at Ernie’s Juice bar. As the party went on there was still no sign of her, then the lights went down, music started playing and it was Every breath you take by the Police, one of Trini’s favorites, and a spotlight shined on the stage, and on the stage, was Kimberly.

 _“Every breath you take”_ Kimberly began singing, _“every move you make, every bond you break, every step you take I’ll be watching you.”_

Trini could not believe it, Kim had gone out of her way for this big surprise, but that wasn’t the only part of the surprise. “Happy Birthday, crazy girl” said Zack, and Trini smiled.

_“Every single day, every word you say, every game you play, every night you stay I’ll be watching you”_

Kimberly then stepped aside, and Demi Lovato took over, and everyone went crazy when she came into the light, _“Oh can’t you see, you belong to me, how my pour heart aches with every step you take,”_

Trini was entranced by this, she didn’t even bother with thinking how Kimberly made this happen. _“Every move you make,”_ Demi and Kim harmonized together, _“Every vow you break, every smile you fake, every claim you stake, I’ll be watching you,”_

Kimberly then got off the stage and Demi took over for the rest of the song, she walked over to Trini and said, “Happy birthday,” she said

“How did you do this?” Trini asked breathlessly.

“Let’s just say I know a guy,” Kimberly replied, “In the meantime want to dance?” she asked holding her hand out. Trini took it and Kim led her too the dance floor.

_“Since you’ve gone I’ve been lost without a trace, I dream at night I can only see your face, I look around, but it’s you I can’t replace, I feel so cold and I long for your embrace, I keep crying baby, baby, please”_

Trini and Kimberly slow danced through the rest of the song, Diana Prince, Trini’s adopted mother watched her daughter slow dance with her girlfriend, happier than ever to see her daughter with someone who went out of her way to make Trini’s birthday memorable.

“I love you,” Trini muttered

“I love you too,” Kimberly replied, and the young couple kissed. Once the song ended Demi went over to Trini and Kimberly, hugs were given, and pictures were taken.

“Kim, come on tell me, how did you make this happen?” Trini asked

“Well I called Peter, who went to Tony Stark, who had connections with Demi’s agent, and Demi called me, and said she was in.” Kimberly replied

“no one’s ever done anything like this for me before” Trini said, unable to stop smiling, while crying tears of joy.

Later that evening, Trini, Kimberly, Billy, Zack, Jason, and Diana had a bonfire to finish off the night.

“This has been an interesting summer,” said Zack

“Yeah, we’ve teamed up with the Avengers,” Jason added

“Met a guy with Spider powers, who was adopted by the Black Widow,” Billy further added.

“And these two finally got together,” Diana finished, pointing to Kimberly and Trini.

Kimberly stayed with Trini that night, before the two went to sleep, Kimberly said “Happy Birthday,”

“Thank you, Kim” Trini replied, and they kissed each other good night. Kimberly held Trini as she slept, she loved this girl more than anything in the world, and she would do anything to prove it. As the two slept their power coins glowed, indicating that their hearts belonged to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I've hoped you've enjoyed this, Trimberly has quickly become one of my favorite ships, and to me it makes sense, and it should be made canon. please leave comments with your thoughts.


End file.
